


Перебои с электричеством и игры в дождливый день

by Little_Unicorn



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlocked - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, No angst (for once), Okay maybe a little bit of angst, One Shot, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, SherlockxJohn, Truth or Dare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Застряв дома во время дождя и отключения электричества, Шерлок и Джон, чтобы скоротать время, играют в игру.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Перебои с электричеством и игры в дождливый день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [power outages and rainy-day games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113834) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Когда Джон проснулся, в квартире стояла жуткая тишина, и он вздрогнул, когда холодный воздух проник под одеяло, накрывавшее его тело. Натянув одеяло до подбородка, он поёрзал на матрасе, потирая друг об друга замёрзшие ступни и щурясь в бледном утреннем свете на будильник рядом с кроватью. Он увидел, что экран того пустой и тёмный. Он сел, приглаживая рукой спутанные ото сна волосы. Оглядевшись, он нашёл свой мобильный телефон и проверил время на экране: _05:45_. Пока он читал цифры, на экране вспыхнул символ разрядившейся батареи, а потом тот потускнел до черноты.

Снизу донёсся грохот, за которым последовал глухой удар. Он замер, прислушиваясь; всё его тело было напряжено и готово к действию. Тишина. Затем что-то похожее на приглушённое проклятие и невнятный звук, будто кто-то ударил по стене. Вздохнув, Джон бросил сдохший телефон на подушку и спустил ноги с кровати, поморщившись, когда они коснулись холодного, твёрдого деревянного пола.

Выудив из корзины для белья тёплые пижамные штаны и объёмный джемпер, Джон прислушался к дальнейшим звукам и наткнулся на плотную, тяжёлую тишину. Натянув джемпер, он огляделся в поисках тапочек и наконец-то заметил, что те под кроватью. Сунув ноги внутрь и поджав пальцы ног в приятном тепле, он направился к двери, остановившись только для того, чтобы щёлкнуть выключателем на стене.

 _Щелчок_. Ничего. Никакого результата, никакого света. Он щёлкнул им ещё несколько раз, почти по привычке, прежде чем снова опустить руку. Ничего. Это объясняло тишину, окутывавшую квартиру, как тяжёлая простыня. Потирая руки в попытках согреться, Джон, дрожа, направился к лестнице.

Когда он спустился с последней ступеньки, его встретил знакомый серый свет из окон гостиной. Подойдя ближе, он посмотрел на проливной дождь; вода стекала по стеклу потоками. Снаружи почти никого не было, а те, кто шёл, сгибались от сильного ветра, их верхняя одежда промокла и потемнела от ливня. Джон вздрогнул, почувствовав холод, просто наблюдая за ними, и отошёл от окна, повернувшись обратно к комнате.

Глядя на холодный пустой камин, Джон хотел бы, чтобы тот не был электрическим*. Посмотрев в сторону дивана в поисках одеяла, которое обычно там лежало, он обнаружил, что оно исчезло, и краем глаза уловил какое-то движение. Обернувшись, он увидел Шерлока, стоявшего на кухне с вышеупомянутым одеялом, обёрнутым вокруг его узких плеч.

− Доброе утро, − поздоровался Джон, заметив, как странно детектив стоит перед раковиной. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Шерлок держит в руке пустую кружку и мрачно смотрит на чайник, стоящий на стойке. Джон усмехнулся и снова потёр руки. − Ни электричества, ни чая, − сочувственно заметил он, прежде чем повернуться к холодильнику. − По крайней мере, в холодильнике нет настоящей еды, которую можно было бы испортить. − Он сделал паузу и спросил: − ...части тела?

Шерлок перевёл кислый взгляд на Джона, давая ему исчерпывающий ответ. Джон наклонил голову и пожал плечами, разводя руки ладонями вверх в нерешительном жесте мольбы. Вздохнув, Шерлок поставил пустую кружку на стойку и направился в гостиную. Следуя за ним, Джон наблюдал, как тот драматично растянулся на диване, обернув одеяло вокруг себя в плотный кокон. Усевшись в кресло, Джон ещё раз печально посмотрел на камин, а затем снова повернулся к Шерлоку. Детектив уставился на него, полуоткрыв глаза и плотно сжав губы.

− Что это был за звук, раньше? − спросил Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках газеты дневной давности. Он встряхнул её, открыл и просмотрел первую страницу. − Глухой стук и грохот. − В другом конце комнаты Шерлок фыркнул и прижался щекой к подлокотнику дивана.

− Ничего, − пробормотал детектив, и в его глубоком голосе прозвучало странное раздражение. Джон посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

− Это не было похоже на «ничего», − настаивал он.

− Да _ничего_ особенного, − повторил Шерлок, прищурившись. Джон усмехнулся и покачал головой, снова уткнувшись в газету. Они сидели в дружеском молчании, пока Шерлок не заговорил снова; его голос был глубоко раздражённым, а глаза пристально смотрели мимо Джона.

− Ладно, я упал. − Когда Джон удивлённо посмотрел на него, Шерлок перевёл взгляд на его лицо, а затем снова отвернулся, надув губы в явной гримасе.

− Ты упал, − повторил Джон, недоверчиво подняв брови. − _Ты_ упал.

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него и ещё глубже закутался в одеяло, зарывшись длинными ногами под диванные подушки. − Да, Джон. Тебе нужно проверить свой слух? Было темно, я ничего не видел, неверно оценил расстояние между ступенями и упал. − Он описал этот инцидент так, словно перечислял шаги, необходимые для научного эксперимента.

Джон покачал головой и задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Нахмурившись, словно ему что-то пришло в голову, он оглянулся. − Подожди... а что ты делал на лестнице?

Шерлок закатил глаза и не удостоил его ответом, вместо этого повернувшись к нему спиной и прижавшись всем телом к спинке дивана. Джон пожал плечами; он решил не развивать эту тему, несмотря на то, что в его голове горело любопытство. Перевернув страницу, он начал читать статью о мнениях по поводу грузовых автомобилей из специального пригородного сообщения. Спустя какое-то время слова начали перед глазами расплываться, и он почувствовал, что погружается в дремоту. Он наконец почувствовал тепло, за исключением ног, которые всё ещё казались глыбами льда, несмотря на тапочки.

Тем временем Шерлок перевернулся на спину, склонив голову набок, и уставился на доктора. Когда Джону приснились тёплые полы и тёплый чай, Шерлок прищурился и поджал губы.

Брошенная подушка, украшенная Юнион Джеком, ударила Джона сбоку по голове, заставив его подпрыгнуть и широко распахнуть глаза. Прижав подушку к своему боку, он зажал её там рукой и уставился на Шерлока; скомканная газета упала на пол.

− Шерлок... − выдохнул Джон, впиваясь пальцами в ткань подушки. − _Какого чёрта?_

Шерлок спокойно смотрел на него из-под скромно опущенных ресниц, половина его лица была скрыта одеялом. Джон готов был поклясться, что тот ухмыляется.

− Скучно, − ответил Шерлок, вытаскивая руки из-под одеяла и поднимая их так же умоляюще, как Джон чуть раньше на кухне. Джон сердито посмотрел на него, пересёк комнату и встал над детективом в его одеяле-буррито.

− Ладно, _проваливай_ , − рявкнул Джон, хмуро глядя на него сверху вниз. Шерлок приподнял бровь.

− Грубо, − буркнул тот и начал вылезать из кокона, намереваясь сесть. Когда он это сделал, брошенная подушка ударила его в лицо. Он удивлённо откинулся назад, когда подушка коснулась его щеки.

− Капитан Ватсон! − воскликнул он. − Ударить человека, когда тот лежит, и притом незаметно, не меньше! Я думал, что ты − человек _чести_.

Джон закатил глаза и снова шлёпнул детектива подушкой, от чего Шерлок увернулся, наклонившись в сторону. − Солдат так же честен, как и его противник, − возразил он, бросая подушку на колени Шерлока. Детектив схватил подушку и швырнул её на пол.

− Действительно, Ватсон. Хорошо сказано, − Он фыркнул и наконец-то сел. Скрестив ноги, он поставил локоть на одно колено и опустил лицо на ладонь. − Всё равно скучно. − Он выжидающе посмотрел на Джона, молча прося его исправить ситуацию. Джон снова закатил глаза, глядя на окно и дождь, который всё ещё барабанил по стеклу. − Он тяжело вздохнул.

− Может нам сыграть в какую-нибудь игру? − предложил он, снова переключая своё внимание на детектива. Шерлок осторожно оживился, его взгляд был острым и заинтересованным. Это было похоже на то, как ребёнок выходит из пост-истерического состояния.

− А что это за игра? − спросил детектив, выжидающе глядя на Джона. Доктор пожал плечами, оглядывая комнату в поисках вдохновения. Он увидел шахматную доску и скривил губы. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок снова у него выиграл, особенно когда вспомнил, как этот человек командовал им в течение нескольких _месяцев_. Найдя в квартире очень мало вдохновения, он порылся в своей памяти. Он смутно помнил, как играл в игры с другими солдатами, когда они ждали возвращения в красных зонах; измученные боем мужчины и женщины сидели за рушащимися зданиями с оружием в руках, коротая время, стараясь не замечать ощущения смерти, дышащей им в затылок.

Он вытряхнул эти образы из головы и снова посмотрел на Шерлока. − У меня есть игра, − объявил он, и детектив, заинтригованный, выпрямился. Губы Джона изогнулись в кривой усмешке.

− «Правда или действие», − объявил он, ободрённый тем, что Шерлок не сразу отбросил эту идею, вместо этого тот выглядел задумчивым.

− Я никогда не играл, − сказал он медленно, и его длинные пальцы забарабанили по колену. Джон затаил дыхание, пока Шерлок наконец не кивнул. − Хорошо. Давай поиграем.

Они сидели в своих креслах лицом друг к другу. Прежде чем сесть, они нашли и открыли бутылку виски, найденную в кухонном шкафу. Налив бокалы, они дружно потягивали крепкий напиток, позволяя ему согреть их тела. Шерлок, всё ещё закутанный в одеяло, сидел, свернувшись калачиком и поджав под себя босые ноги. Джон удобно откинулся на спинку своего кресла; подушка с Юнион Джеком была плотно прижата к его спине. Он чувствовал себя уютно, виски ощущалось тёплым жидким огнём в его внутренностях. Единственной холодной частью его тела по-прежнему оставались замёрзшие ступни, и он подумал, не взять ли носки из своей комнаты наверху, но потом передумал, не желая давать Шерлоку возможность передумать. Или посеять хаос, когда его скука затянется.

Кроме того, он всё ещё горел желанием узнать, что Шерлок делал на лестнице.

Поудобнее устроившись в кресле, Джон сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на высокого мужчину, сидевшего напротив него. − Ну ладно, − начал он. − Правда? Или действие?

Шерлок выглядел задумчивым и серьёзным, и Джона слегка позабавила серьёзность, с которой детектив обдумывал этот вопрос. Наконец он кивнул и ответил:

− Правда.

Джон задумчиво прищурился. − Он побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. − Ладно... − медленно произнес он. − Ты всегда ненавидел своего брата?

Шерлок фыркнул: − Ну, Джон, я вовсе не _ненавижу_ Майкрофта. − Он пожевал нижнюю губу, а потом пожал плечами. − Нет, пожалуй, нет. Когда мы были детьми, мы неплохо ладили. Но по мере того, как мы росли, Майкрофт становился всё более... хвастливым. − Он снова пожал плечами и развел руками. − Он стал заносчивым болваном, а я... ну, в общем. Собой.

Джон кивнул, сложив руки на коленях. − Твой ход.

− Хорошо. Правда или действие?

− Правда, − тут же ответил Джон, и в его сознании вспыхнули ужасные образы возможных действий Шерлока.

Шерлок постучал пальцем по подлокотнику кресла, лицо его было тщательно собранным и задумчивым. Наконец он заговорил: − Ты когда-нибудь совершал преступление?

Джон рассмеялся громче, чем хотел. − Что... кроме тех, что я совершил с тобой и для тебя? − спросил он, весело глядя на Шерлока. Детектив вздохнул.

− Да, конечно, Джон. Очевидно, я имел в виду до нашей встречи. − Он закатил глаза, и Джон фыркнул.

− Да... когда мне было четырнадцать. Я украл книгу. − Он пожал плечами. − Меня не поймали, но я почувствовал себя плохо и отдал её обратно.

Шерлок посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, выражение его было откровенно любопытным. − Но почему? − спросил он. Джон нахмурился.

− Почему я отдал её обратно? Или зачем я её украл?

− Последнее. Я понимаю мораль, Джон. Меня больше интересует мотивация.

Джон усмехнулся и принял более удобную позу. − Нет, Шерлок, теперь уже не твоя очередь, а моя. Тебе придётся подождать, чтобы задать этот вопрос.

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него. − Отлично.

Джон рассмеялся и сел, чтобы наполнить свой стакан. Он протянул ему бутылку, и Шерлок предложил свой пустой стакан, наблюдая, как Джон плеснул в него тёмно-янтарную жидкость. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Джон осторожно поставил бутылку на столик рядом с собой. − Ладно, правда или действие. − Потягивая напиток, Шерлок с досадой посмотрел на Джона поверх стакана.

− Действие, − наконец-то ответил он, сверкнув глазами, словно безмолвно разоблачая блеф Джона.

Но Джон ухмыльнулся, уверенно выдержав взгляд детектива. − Действие, значит, − сказал он. Вскочив, Джон вышел из комнаты и поднялся по лестнице. Шерлок озадаченно смотрел ему вслед, пока через несколько минут Джон не вернулся, держа в руках что-то коричневое, зелёное и красное. Предмет металлически звякнул.

Джон протянул ему предмет. − Я позволю тебе надеть это... и я получу возможность сфотографировать тебя.

Шерлок уставился на подношение, переводя умоляющий взгляд на лицо Джона. − Нет, Джон, это совершенно неразумная просьба.

Джон ткнул предметом ему в грудь, и Шерлок был вынужден взять предложенное. Он в ужасе на него уставился.

Повязка с вышитыми коричневыми войлочными оленьими рогами, с дешёвыми металлическими колокольчиками, выкрашенными в ярко-зелёный и красный цвета. Шерлок потряс оленьими рогами, и колокольчики нестройно зазвенели. Он жалобно посмотрел на Джона; тот широко улыбнулся и ободряюще замахал руками, изображая, что надевает что-то на голову.

Шерлок вздохнул и надел оленьи рога; повязка смяла его жёсткие чёрные кудри. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Джон достал маленькую цифровую камеру и сделал снимок. Вид у него был определённо радостный. Шерлок сделал себе мысленную заметку найти и уничтожить эту камеру, как только Джон заснёт, и был расстроен, когда тот вышел из комнаты с устройством, вероятно, чтобы его спрятать.

Когда он вернулся, оленьи рога уже валялись на середине комнаты, возле лестницы, ведущей к входной двери. Шерлок выглядел просто взбунтовавшимся, обхватив руками свои длинные ноги и прижав их к груди, когда впился взглядом в Джона.

− Я вижу, ты играешь нечестно, капитан. − Он сплюнул, наблюдая, как Джон с мрачным видом усаживается в кресло напротив него. Джон только ухмыльнулся ему, шаркая ногами в тапочках.

− Теперь моя очередь, − весело объявил он, не обращая внимания на убийственный взгляд Шерлока.

− Правда или действие? − Шерлок почти зарычал, вызвав громкий смех Джона.

− Правда.

 _«Чёрт возьми»_ , − подумал Шерлок. Он надеялся на действие. Может быть, ему удастся заставить Джона съесть один из гниющих пальцев, спрятанных в холодильнике...

− Ладно... _А зачем ты украл книгу?_ − спросил он, и его лицо торжествующе вспыхнуло. Джон закатил глаза.

− Потому что мне нравилось, что обложка была голубой, и мне нравилось изображение собаки на ней, − ответил он, пожимая плечами в ответ на звук горького разочарования Шерлока. − Извини, но ничего более глубокого.

− Ты ввёл меня в заблуждение, Ватсон, − воскликнул Шерлок, обвиняюще тыча пальцем в собеседника.

− А вот и нет, − ответил Джон, снова ухмыляясь. − Ладно, Шерлок, правда или действие.

Шерлок прищурился. − Я больше не участвую в твоих унижениях, Ватсон, − заявил он. − Поэтому я выбираю правду.

Джон затрясся от смеха и вытер уголки глаз. − О, я _всем_ покажу эту фотографию. − Он снова рассмеялся, на этот раз над яростными проклятиями, которые пробормотал Шерлок. Проглотив остатки своего веселья, Джон стал искать вопрос, который можно было бы задать детективу. Шерлок выжидающе смотрел на него, и на лице его читалась смесь раздражения и интриги.

− Ладно... а с кем был твой первый поцелуй?

Шерлок усмехнулся, потом прищурился и задумался. − Девушка по имени Джоанна, − наконец-то сказал он. − Нам было 12 и 13 лет. Это был эксперимент. − Он пожал плечами. − Я всё ещё не понимаю всей этой суеты вокруг понятия «первый поцелуй». − Джон напротив него фыркнул.

− Обычно первый поцелуй бывает с тем, к кому у тебя есть чувства, или, по крайней мере, с тем, кто тебе нравится. − Он покачал головой. − Я не думаю, что это имеет значение, если речь идёт об эксперименте. − Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

− Как скажешь, Джон. Правда или действие?

Джон задумчиво потянул за свободную нитку на горловине своего джемпера. Шерлок наблюдал за этим движением, отмечая, как оно на мгновение обнажило ключицу Джона и лёгкий завиток светло-каштановых волос на его груди. Он прищурился, глядя на мелькнувшую кожу, и отметил, как часто это делал, насколько остро отреагировал на взгляд Джона Ватсона.

Это сбивало с толку и раздражало, и он был выбит из своих мыслей, когда Джон выбрал «действие».

Глаза Шерлока сверкнули. Встав, он прошествовал на кухню. Он помедлил у холодильника, всё ещё обдумывая идею «заставить Джона съесть гниющие пальцы», прежде чем открыть шкаф и вытащить маленькую стеклянную бутылочку. Вернувшись в гостиную, он протянул бутылочку Джону, и тот смущённо её взял. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, когда тот откинулся на спинку кресла.

− Острый соус? − спросил Джон, хмуро глядя на приправу. − А что я должен сделать...

− Выпить его, − перебил его Шерлок. Джон на него уставился. Тот выглядел самодовольным, изогнув губы в дерьмовой ухмылке.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я _выпил_ острый соус? − спросил Джон, и недоверие окрасило его голос. Шерлок решительно кивнул.

− Не всё, Джон. Но да, выпей немного. − Его глаза сверкнули. − Если только... ты не хочешь чего-то другого?

Джон побледнел, представив себе, что _это_ может означать, и замахал руками. − Нет, нет, это... чудесно. − Он с сомнением посмотрел на красную жидкость в бутылке и медленно открутил крышку. Скривив лицо в предвкушении, он поднёс бутылку к губам и сделал небольшой глоток.

Шерлок радостно наблюдал за происходящим, подавляя желание захлопать в ладоши, когда Джон начал брызгать слюной и покраснел; он рассмеялся, когда тот вскочил на ноги и побежал на кухню. Включив холодный кран, Джон сунул голову под кран и громко глотнул воды. Он сплюнул в раковину, чуть не подавившись рвотным позывом. Когда он, наконец, вернулся в гостиную, его лицо было раскрасневшимся и влажным, а налитые кровью глаза смотрели убийственно. Шерлок фыркнул и схватился за бок, согнувшись от смеха.

− Шерлок Холмс, ты настоящий осёл, − мрачно буркнул Джон, вытирая мокрое лицо и волосы, пока те не стали торчать клочьями и шипами. Шерлок медленно перестал смеяться и поймал себя на том, что заворожён каплей воды, стекающей по лицу Джона, по его губам, вниз по шее и под воротник джемпера. Джон поднял стакан с виски и сделал большой глоток, содрогнувшись от обжигающего горло напитка. Шерлок слишком долго смотрел на его губы на краю бокала, и Джон нахмурился, заметив странное пристальное внимание.

− Земля вызывает Шерлока, − крикнул он, изогнув бровь; волосы всё ещё торчали в разные стороны. Шерлок встряхнулся, раздражённый собственной навязчивостью. Он скрыл своё смущение, сделав глоток из собственного стакана, и голова его начала кружиться в довольно приятном направлении.

− Это правда, Джон. Я выбираю правду.

− Хорошо, если твой первый поцелуй был экспериментом, а это не считается... _не считается_ , − настойчиво повторил он, уловив тихое возражение Шерлока. − Тогда с кем же был твой первый _настоящий_ поцелуй? − Он удивлённо поднял брови, увидев скривившуюся губу Шерлока. − Я имею в виду, с кем-то, кто _имеет значение_. Ну, знаешь, кого-то, кого ты действительно _хотел бы_ поцеловать, а не только ради «науки».

Шерлок прищурился. − А зачем тебе это знать? − потребовал он ответа. Джон нахмурился, глядя на него.

− Потому что такова игра, Шерлок. И... − он пожал плечами с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. − И ещё потому, что мне любопытно.

Вздохнув, Шерлок упёрся пальцами ног в обивку кресла, сжимая ноги длинными пальцами. − Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к сентиментальности, Джон, − он говорил отчуждённо, с насмешливым выражением лица.

− Ну же, Шерлок, ты не отвечаешь на мой вопрос. − Джон указал на него пальцем. − Я выпил этот чёртов острый соус, как ты и просил. Следуй правилам.

− Отлично. − Шерлок посмотрел через всю комнату на стену с пулевыми отверстиями и нарисованным баллончиком смайликом. − Я уже целовался с несколькими людьми. Ни к одному из них я не испытывал особенно сильных чувств. − Он склонил голову набок. − Ирэн Адлер, возможно, была ближе всех, но я не уверен, что сказал бы, что это имеет значение. − Он согнул пальцы в кавычки вокруг последнего слова. Джон выглядел ошеломлённым.

− Так подожди... ты _никогда_ не целовал никого, кто бы тебе действительно _нравился_? − Он выглядел потрясённым.

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него. − Твоя очередь закончилась, Джон, − грубо ответил он, напомнив Джону о его прежнем соблюдении правил. − Теперь _моя_ очередь спросить _тебя_.

Джон выглядел раздражённым, но кивнул с задумчивым выражением лица. − Ладно, хорошо, − сказал он. − Я выбираю правду.

− А с кем был _твой_ первый поцелуй? − Шерлок слегка заплетающимся языком произнёс этот вопрос, да так быстро, что Джон на мгновение опешил от такой горячности. Его губы дрогнули.

− Парень по имени Стив. Мы вместе учились в университете, − ответил Джон, и Шерлок в замешательстве склонил голову набок.

− Мужчина? − спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Джона.

− Да, − ответил Джон небрежным тоном. Он едва сдержал смех, увидев выражение лица Шерлока: он явно хотел взволновать Джона, удивить его, но не ожидал такого хладнокровного, спокойного ответа.

− И всё же ты постоянно настаиваешь, что ты − не гей, − заявил Шерлок. Джон кивнул, чувствуя себя комфортно и расслабленно.

− А я... нет, − сказал он беззаботно, откинувшись на спинку кресла и скрестив ноги. − Мне нравятся женщины. _И_ мне нравятся мужчины. − Он потёр свои высыхающие волосы; его лицо больше не было красным от горячего напитка с соусом.

Шерлок сложил перед собой пальцы домиком; вид у него был раздражённый. _Конечно_. Он чувствовал себя глупо, и это ему не нравилось. Он сделал ещё один глоток, чтобы выиграть время и привести в порядок свои мысли. Ответ был очевиден прямо перед ним, если бы он только вдумался в контекст их разговора у Анджело.

_А дружок есть?_

_Это теперь нормально._

_Ну ладно, хорошо. Вы, как и я, одиноки. Понятно._

_Отлично._

_Хорошо._

Шерлок ещё глубже погрузился в кресло, выглядя раздражённым, вдохновлённым и хитрым.

− Очень хорошо, Джон, − наконец-то произнёс он, растягивая слова, пока Джон послушно наполнял их бокалы. Бутылка была почти пуста, заметил Шерлок, и ему стало интересно, когда же это случилось. − Он ухмыльнулся. − Спроси меня.

Джон внимательно наблюдал за Шерлоком, чувствуя резкую перемену в его настроении. − Правда или действие? − он говорил медленно, осторожно, сжимая стакан виски в руке, как щит.

− Действие, − сказал Шерлок уверенно и самодовольно. Джон пристально посмотрел на него, в поисках на этом угловатом, резком лице объяснение внезапному самодовольству Шерлока. Когда он это сделал, его взгляд остановился на полных, изогнутых губах Шерлока, и в его голове мелькнула идея.

Он знал, как спустить Шерлока с небес на землю. Он не собирался выигрывать _эту_ игру.

− Ну ладно, Шерлок. − Джон сел, осторожно поставив бокал на боковой столик, помня о том, как виски влияет на его координацию движений. Ему было тепло и уютно, лицо раскраснелось от выпитого, а конечности приятно онемели от холода.

Шерлок наблюдал за ним, прищурившись и напрягая челюсти, заметив озорной огонёк в глазах Джона и то, как он наклонился вперёд в кресле.

Он наклонился ещё ближе, говоря медленно и методично, положив руки на ноги Шерлока. Детектив вздрогнул и нахмурился. Джон обхватил пальцами колени Шерлока, обнажив зубы в хищной ухмылке. − Поцелуй меня. − Он мягко сжал его руки, и Шерлок снова подпрыгнул, это давление вызвало у него рефлексы.

Лицо детектива вспыхнуло, и он отвёл глаза в сторону. − Я передумал, − выплюнул он, недоумевая, зачем Джон затеял с ним эту подлую игру. Он что, смеётся над ним? Как бы то ни было, ему это не понравилось. Он снова посмотрел на Джона, и его глаза были тёмными и сердитыми. − Я выбираю правду.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, сказать, что это против правил, но суровый взгляд Шерлока остановил его. Вместо этого он пожал плечами, убрал руки с ног Шерлока и откинулся на спинку кресла, вытянув ноги, а его верхняя часть тела резко опустилась на спинку кресла. − Он скрестил руки на груди.

− Ладно, хорошо. Ладно, Шерлок. Правда. − Он выпрямился в кресле, наклонился вперёд и положил руки на бёдра, на этот раз лицо его внезапно оживилось. − А почему ты был сегодня утром на лестнице? − Он дьявольски ухмыльнулся, когда глаза Шерлока расширились, и по его лицу пробежал шок, когда он понял всю глубину обмана Джона.

− Я... это... как ты... − пробормотал Шерлок, чувствуя, как алкоголь берёт верх над его обычно острым умом. Он сердито посмотрел на собеседника; Джон явно был доволен собой и снова лениво откинулся на спинку кресла. Шерлок стиснул зубы и впился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. Наконец, он закатил глаза, изо всех сил стараясь придать своему голосу тщательно отстранённый тон навеселе, угрожавший заглушить мыслительный процесс.

− Прекрасно, Ватсон. Я вижу, ты всё это спланировал заранее. Полагаю, ты заслужил свой ответ. − Он оглядывал комнату, смотря куда угодно, только не на Джона, и его собеседник с удивлением заметил, как быстро покраснело лицо Шерлока.

− Да, Шерлок, продолжай, − сказал он, лениво махнув рукой и улыбнувшись острому взгляду Шерлока, направленному поверх его головы, из-за того, что тот избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

− Мне было холодно, − выдавил Шерлок сквозь зубы. Джон продолжал смотреть на него, но тот не стал больше ничего говорить и, в конце концов, встретился взглядом с пристальным взглядом доктора. Но Джон ничуть не смутился. Он встречался с Мориарти, пережил Афганистан, отбивался от преступников и нападавших всех мастей. Шерлок Холмс определённо не собирался одолеть его одним лишь взглядом.

− Шерлок, − подсказал он. − Правила.

Шерлок зарычал и залпом допил остатки виски, сверкнув глазами, когда с грохотом поставил пустой стакан на боковой столик.

− Отлично. Ладно, Джон. Я был на лестнице, потому что мне было холодно, и я подумал, что в твоей комнате может быть теплее. Тепло поднимается, _Ватсон_ , или ты забыл основы термодинамики? − Шерлок выглядел взволнованным и сердитым; взгляд, которым он окинул лицо Джона, был уничтожающим в своем гневе.

Джон прищурился, всё ещё пребывая в замешательстве. − Ты думал, что в моей комнате будет теплее... погоди, а что ты планировал? Стоять? Спать на полу? − Его глаза широко распахнулись, и он ткнул пальцем в разгневанного детектива. − Шерлок Холмс, ты собирался лечь _спать со мной_?

Шерлок протянул руку и отмахнулся от обвиняющего пальца; его координация движений стала неуверенной из-за виски. Его пальцы вцепились в руку Джона и свободно обвились вокруг запястья.

− Теперь уже _не твоя очередь, Джон!_ − Фыркнув, он оттолкнул руку Джона и отбросил её в сторону, так что она шлёпнулась ему на колени. − _Шерлок, следуй правилам_ , − повторил он, передразнивая Джона высоким голосом.

− _К чёрту_ правила, − прорычал Джон, вскакивая с кресла. Глаза Шерлока расширились, когда Джон схватил его за плечи, потом за лицо и прижался губами к губам.

Поцелуй был внезапным и страстным, Джон крепко сжал лицо Шерлока ладонями. Их губы приоткрылись, оба задыхались и смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Шерлок скользнул вперёд, толкая его обратно в кресло. Он скользнул к Джону на колени, неловко переставляя длинные ноги, пока колени не оказались по обе стороны. Он оседлал Джона, запуская пальцы во влажные волосы и наклоняя голову, чтобы захватить его губы своими. Джон страстно поцеловал его, одной рукой сжимая бедро Шерлока, а другой скользя вверх по спине и притягивая ближе.

В квартире с жужжанием включилось электричество; на кухне позади них агрессивно загудел холодильник. Никто из них этого не заметил; они были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Шерлок провёл языком по нижней губе Джона, оценивая и пробуя на вкус: острый соус, виски, что-то ещё − сладкое, пьянящее, неповторимое, присущее только _Джону_. Тот под ним практически мурлыкал; звук рождался глубоко внутри его тела, и Шерлок упёрся руками в обтянутую джемпером грудь Джона, разминая её, как кошка, в поисках тёплой кожи и контакта.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Шерлок отклонился назад, положив руки на плечи Джона и глядя на него сверху вниз. Их дыхание стало учащённым и тяжёлым. Ярко-красный румянец пополз вверх по шее Джона, заливая его лицо.

− Угу, − промычал Джон и дерзко ущипнул Шерлока за верхнюю часть ноги. − Ну давай, сделай это снова.

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Шерлок прижался всем телом к Джону, сверкая глазами. − Извини, Джон, − ответил он со смущённым видом. − Но сейчас _не твоя очередь_.


End file.
